


Forgiveness

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka forgives Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Leon doesn't know what to say to her when he sees her, in that place of eternal peace, for the first time.

He knows they're dead. He's stupid, but he's not that stupid. He killed her and then he got executed.

He remembers the pain of the baseballs, but it's miniscule compared to the pain he felt when he realized Sayaka was dead.

He'd rather take ten million fungoes right to his face, than have to re-live that horrifying moment when her heart stopped beating.

For a moment, when they see each other, they just stare. They can't say anything. It's just them, and who he now knows as Mukuro off in the corner somewhere by herself, cleaning her gun, like she's still alive. It's too much. The silence is too much and he can't take it.

“Sayaka,” he finally starts to say, but she just shakes her head and walks towards him. Leon closes his eyes, cringes, wondering if she's going to try to kill him again, to hit him, but. She doesn't. All she does is wrap her arms around him, around his warm, familiar body, buries her face into the nape of his neck just below his Adam's apple, and breathes;

“I forgive you, Leon. I'm so sorry.” She pauses. “I...I really did love you, Leon.”

Leon can't say anything in response.

He just slips his arms around her in return and sobs violently.


End file.
